1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of clothing primarily used in the veterinary field. More particularly, the present invention relates to scrub uniforms including pants and tops. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to scrub pants used in animal healthcare, or veterinary clinics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The present invention relates to medical clothing and uniforms which is meant to include all forms of medicine such as veterinary care. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a scrub uniform and an improvement thereof, wherein a scrub garment is disclosed having padding built into the knee region of the uniform.
Scrubs may be disposable or reusable to provide a uniform appearance of medical staff. The scrubs may be laundered by the medical facility and help control the sterilization of the workplace. The scrubs may also prevent a doctor or technician from soiling their own, personal clothing.
The structure of scrubs generally consists of a disconnected short-sleeve shirt and pants. The scrub material may include uniform thickness and providing a thin barrier between the user and the environment. This configuration is well suited for providing a physical harrier for dirt and blood while in a medical environment, but provides little in the way of protection to the wearer's knees when repeatedly kneeling on the floor when treating animals. In these conditions, it is common for medical personnel to use anti-fatigue mats to cushion the floor, or even wear knee pads. Not only can these devices impose a significant cost burden on the practitioner, but they can also clutter a treatment room or introduce another item that is susceptible to passing pathogens from one patient to another.
Separate knee pads also do not contribute to the professional look that many healthcare providers try to purport. Knee pads tend to make a practitioner look less professional and less uniform than other care providers within the same office.
What is therefore needed is a knee padding system that is not noticeable to a third party yet provides cushioning to the knees when kneeling down. What is also needed is a way to integrate a padding device into the joint area of commonly worn scrub pants. What is furthermore needed is a low-cost knee padding device that maintains scrub uniform affordability for treatment clinics.